The Space Between Us
by pari106
Summary: Loosely inspired by a Dave Matthews Band song. M/A. Max's POV.


The Space Between Us  
by pari106  
  
http://www.geocities.com/pari106/damain.html  
pari106@hotmail.com  
  
I've got all new sections on my homepage - Max/Ben, Max/Alec, Logan/Asha.go check it out if you're   
interested. (I'm still working on my M/L and M/Z sections, too.)  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel is not mine (alas). It's pretty obvious, actually. Think about it - if Alec and Max   
were paired as breeding partners on a show of mine, do you think Max would end up kicking him out of the   
cell? ;) Okay then.   
  
Rating: PG  
  
Code: M/A   
  
Summary: Inspired by the lyrics of The Dave Matthews Band song "The Space Between" (whose words I   
did not include, because I do not remember them in their entirety.) This is from Max's POV sometime in   
the future after "Bag `Em".  
  
  
  
The Space Between Us  
by pari106  
  
Sometimes I feel like the space between us is impossible.  
  
When you do or say something that tells me you just don't give a damn, I feel like you're a million miles   
away. And I'll never reach you. And I wonder how you can hurt me so easily, and why I let you. But then   
I see that look. That look you get in your eyes when I've said something that hurts you back. That's when   
I realize that you do care. I remember that X5 494 is just a man you made up in your head. You aren't that   
person; you aren't just some number, without feelings or concerns about anyone but yourself. I remember   
that you created that person to deal with the Xs who blamed you for wearing Ben's face. To deal with the   
doctors who stuck you in a psych ward, for half a year, because of some things you didn't even do. I   
remember.and the distance closes just a little.  
  
The space between us doesn't seem so far.  
  
You cannot quit me so quickly  
There's no room in you for me  
No corner you could squeeze me  
But I've got all the time for you, love...  
  
You don't know what to think of me. Well, that's okay, because I don't know what to think of you, either.   
We're so different. You learned about people in a classroom; I learned out there on the streets. You   
learned duty and discipline and war. I learned that there's so much more to life than those things. I've   
tried to teach you, too, but you still don't believe me. Manticore is all you've ever known, and you don't   
believe anything else is real. But you will. I'll show you how to believe. And I don't think I'm crazy for   
trying, because I think I'm making progress already. Every time you let me call you "Alec" without rolling   
your eyes.every time you try to walk away from me, but can't.that's progress. That's me closing the   
distance between us. That's me closing the space.  
  
The space between the tears we cry  
is the laughter that keeps us coming back for more...  
  
It isn't really all uphill. There are times when I appreciate that twisted sense of humor of yours more than   
you can know. There are times when I want you near just to see a familiar face. Especially now that my   
whole life feels like a stranger's. And then there are times when I just want you. Just because you're like   
no one I've ever known. You never pull your punches with me like Zack did. And I'm not just talking   
combat. And you don't pretend to let me do things my way, then go behind my back, like Logan does.   
When you say you think a choice is mine to make, you mean it. You back off and let me do my thing. But   
when I need your help, you've got my back. Even when I don't think you'll be there.hell, even when   
*you* don't think you'll be there.you're there. You got my back. And I've got yours.  
  
And there are a lot of differences between us, but there are a lot of similarities, too. There's a reason you   
and I can't seem to hate each other. Even if our hearts are the only ones who know what it is.  
  
...we're strange allies  
with warring hearts...  
  
I know I'm the only reason you're life seems so whack all of a sudden. If it weren't for me coming into   
your life, nothing would have changed for you. And I don't know if you've figured out just yet that that's   
not a bad thing. But I'm glad I messed up your perfect soldier's life. I appreciate your support fighting   
Whyte, taking care of Joshua, more than I want to admit. I feel safe with you. I probably shouldn't, but I   
do. And I like watching you find yourself out here in the real world - the things you like, the things you   
don't like. I like it when we can find something to agree on. I even kind of like it when we fight. I'm glad   
Manticore paired us off. Might be the only smart thing they ever did.  
  
The space between  
the bullets in our firefight  
is where I'll be hiding,  
waiting for you.  
  
I just wish there wasn't so much shit for us to contend with right now, you know? I wish we had time to do   
this thing right; get to know each other like normal people do. I wish I knew what you were thinking.   
What you *really* think. I wish we could make a lasting truce, not just this day-to-day agreement to   
tolerate each other. Meanwhile, something inside tells me I do a lot more than just tolerate you...  
  
The space between  
your heart and mine...  
is a space  
I will fill with time...  
  
When I first met you, I was certain we were enemies. Different. Distant. I thought the space between us   
was uncrossable. I thought I wanted that space.  
  
I didn't think I would start to fall in love with you.  



End file.
